Wind power generation is a renewal energy solution that involves the conversion of wind energy into electricity through the use of a turbine. Multiple wind turbines may be installed in large arrays to create wind farms that produce electrical power on a large scale. The power generation efficiency of wind farms is dependent on various factors, including, among others, efficiency of electrical components, wind speed and direction, individual turbine performance, and wake effects. Wake effects involve turbulent airflow and reduced wind velocity caused by upstream wind turbines that decrease the power output of downstream wind turbines in an array. Wake effects are particularly detrimental to the efficiency of a wind farm because wind power is proportional to the cube of wind velocity [1-6], and thus, relatively small decreases in wind velocity caused by upstream wind turbines, can result in relatively large decreases in power output of downstream turbines. Recent studies indicate that wind farms lose as much as 30%-35% of annual energy production (AEP) due to wake losses (as discussed by Beyer [1]). Wake losses have traditionally been addressed by maximizing the distance between turbines and/or by choice of array configuration. One study has shown that a distance of fifteen diameters or more [6] is needed for lower velocity wake to gain back velocity to near original wind speed. However, distances between turbines must be balanced with other factors that impact efficiency, such as additional electrical cable required when turbines are spaced further apart. There is continuing need for wind power generation systems with improved efficiency, and, in general for improvements in the efficiency and performance of arrayed batteries of turbines, whether for use in generating power from wind or other moving fluids or for use for other purposes, e.g. creating thrust.